


Radioactive

by hayatecrawford



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: At lease right now they are just FRIENDS, Gen, It's not any forms of MPreg I promise lol, OFC is original femm TF, Or they might be more than friends later, Tony and Optimus friendship, who is their adopted "kid"
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>復仇者聯盟X變形金剛CrossOver，Tony＋OP友情向（目前暫時），原梗及設定詳見內文</p><p>Crossover of Marvel The Avengers and Transformers movies, Tony and Optimus Prime friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art 1] Tony Stark is The All-Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160144) by [kadja83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83). 



> I apologize that at this point this work is Chinese only. English is my second language and I prefer to write in my native. Though I've used the simplest wordings possible, and hopefully Google translate can do the work, should you interested in reading it.

 

 

 

寫在前面：

原梗出自：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2160144

授權：見原梗出處留言部分

原梗介紹：如果Tony是火種源？？（<－也太簡潔了喂）

 

作者語：

目標是段落型短篇的系列文（吧）純粹花癡文而已（認真）對於原梗我的理解是「火種源把全部信息上傳到Tony腦中」，至於這個細節日後應該會寫明。

有關配對，不是人機、不是人機、絕對不是人機！（重要的事情說三遍）Tony Stark和Optimus Prime閨密友情向，日後（應該）會提及盾鐵和MOP（本命不拆不逆謝謝）

因為可能跳著寫，我會在每篇開頭注明出自哪部電影以及時間線。

 

＊

 

Radioactive－01

[時間線：Iron Man 2劇情後，Transformer 2開場]

 

Audi R8駛入Stark房產的範圍時，Tony遠遠地看到了那輛顯眼漂亮的紅藍塗裝大卡車正好駛入別墅下方的車庫。他嘴角扯了個角度，踏下油門加快了車速，跟隨卡車後面。車庫中，R8駛入它平常停放的位置，Tony走下來關好車門，繞著面前的大卡車走了一圈，最後停在車頭處，拍了拍它的前蓋。

「我猜你跟Cons又打了一架？」

卡車聞聲，在Tony面前變形，先是兩旁伸出的雙臂，然後身軀、下肢，露出的頭部，排氣管轉到身後去，逐漸形成一個巨大的機體。Tony的車庫很高，但依然不能容納站直的Prime。Autobots領袖坐下來，左手擱在左膝蓋上，右腿彎曲平放地上。Prime從不會在NEST和部下面前用這種休閒放鬆的姿勢，但在Tony這裡他能這麼做。

「我們剛剛在上海完成一場追捕，」他回答，「已將兩名Decepticons剷除。以及，晚上好，JARVIS。」

「晚上好，Optimus，」Tony的AI管家從天花板最靠近Optimus的擴音器發聲，「請問您需要一杯能源飲料嗎？」

「如果可以的話。謝謝。」

「馬上來。」

Tony心情極好，不光是因為解決了Hammer的問題，還有今天的儀式，雖然那個混蛋議員故意用勳章的尖端扎了Tony一下，但並沒有減弱Tony和Rhodey臉上的笑容。加上儀式結束後Optimus通過「鏈接」留言道今晚會來探訪；連Pepper都說他今天的心情有點太好了。

「所以，」Optimus接過DUM-E遞上來的杯子，小傢伙還很快樂地蹭著Prime，「爆炸？」

「嘿，不是我！」Tony條件反應地否定了，隨手將外套丟椅背上去，一手在空中投影出來的屏幕上輸入了指令，納米機器人一個個從停放處飛出來繞著Optimus，開始為他進行檢查和維修，「難得一次不是我的錯。Hammer的。那種落後我二十⋯⋯哦不，五十年的技術，因為我現在有這個，」Tony手指敲了敲自己的腦袋，「至少差了個五十年，或者還更多。重點是，這個。」

億萬富翁敲了一下胸前的反應堆。Optimus用內部的掃瞄器掃了維持Tony生命的儀器，得出結論：「新元素。有Cybertron的結構。」

Tony點頭，手上的啤酒瓶碰了碰Optimus的杯子：「振音金屬和Cybertron技術的融合，更加穩定的能量輸出。考慮到這也是Iron Man的能源。你不會介意吧？」

「Tony，這關乎到你的生命。我很高興All Spark提供的信息能夠幫助到你。而Iron Man；我明白它的必要性。我僅希望你在使用鐵甲時，將你的生命擺在第一位。」

「嗯哼，這句話我原封不動還給你。」

一人一機相視而笑。Tony看了一眼納米機器人的檢查進展，決定放下杯子到樓上去換個衣服。脫下整齊的西裝襯衫，他隨便套了件黑色背心和牛仔褲。經過廚房時，Tony按照Pepper的留言在冰箱中找到新鮮的三明治。讓JARVIS給女CEO發了個感謝的短信，他通過「鏈接」與Optimus對話：

\- 說說這次的行動。-

\- 兩名。消滅過程並無太大障礙。-

\- 嗯哼。除了之後接踵而來的各種戰損帳單。-

\- 關於這方面，我盡力了。-

\- 噗，別這樣、大個兒，我開玩笑的。長得高不是錯。-

\- 是嗎？在我聽來你的話似乎有酸意。-

\- Optimus！話題岔開了！-

\- 的確。其中一名留下一句話。-

Optimus「說」到這時，Tony剛好回到車庫。領袖退出「鏈接」，將Demolisher留下的話通過JARVIS播出：『The Fallen shall rise again！』

Tony吞下最後一口三明治：「Fallen。」單詞自他口中溜出時，他腦內火種源的信息開始高速運轉起來，很快Tony找到了可能相關的信息：「The Fallen Prime？」

Optimus的表情黯淡下來：「如果真的是他的話。Fallen是第一個Decepticon，也是Megatron的老師。」

說到Cons首領的時候，Tony拍拍他垂下來的手背。億萬富翁不知道要怎麼安慰友人，但Optimus在「鏈接」中表示他在自己一旁已經足夠了。

「我很長時間沒有見到過Fallen。從離開Cybertron直到現在都不見他的蹤影。如果Demolisher說的是真的，那Fallen可能藏在Decepticons的飛船上。而我們並沒有足夠的技術去搜索他們在宇宙中的行蹤。」

「真不敢相信你們來的時候居然不帶飛船，」Tony聽Optimus說過Autobots到達地球的方式和情境；在說到他們降落時都是原生機體的形式、相當於人類的裸體時，他在領袖過於嚴肅的表情下笑了一個下午。

「戰爭消耗了我們很多的資源，」Optimus僅僅說了這麼一句。

Tony明白，人類也一樣正在消耗地球上庫存的資源，隨著社會的發展，總有一天會被消耗完。所以他正在研究的綠色能源很重要，也必須加快完成研究。不願意在這個話題上停留，Tony話鋒一轉：「看來你已經知道Fallen的身份了。還有什麼讓你心情不好的？比如——」

「那位新的顧問。」

工程師點著頭，拿起工具修正Optimus手腕關節的一個小零件。領袖與那個顧問會面時的情緒通過「鏈接」滲透過來，他尊重對方，不等於喜歡新來的人，只是作為一名領袖，他不能露出負面表情。Optimus很偶爾會轉彎抹角地向Tony抱怨不喜歡的人類；剛開始他對於他這種行為感到抱歉，然而Tony毫不在乎地揮揮手說自己每天都在跟這些人打交道，能理解。

那個顧問，Galloway，在基地的發言，早就被JARVIS駭進網絡一字不漏地轉到Tony這邊來；他沒有加入NEST，不等於他對基地發生的事一無所知。Tony其實想加入，也曾想過假如他成為一份子，他肯定會獨攬所有的技術和火力輸出以及親自指派一位信得過的人作為顧問，比如前任國防部長Keller。但最終這個決定還是被否決了；Optimus以「SI已不再製造軍火」以及Tony身上持有All Spark信息這兩個理由讓Tony放棄。

呵，他身上竟然持有All Spark的信息，所有的信息。真是命運的玩笑。更大的玩笑是他在米申城大戰中和Optimus建立了「火種鏈接」，自此以後他們就像兩台連線的電腦，可以隨意無視距離地在腦海中交換信息。快兩年了，有時Tony回想起來都不懂他的人生是如何在這麼短的時間內被顛覆得一團亂，卻又充滿了驚喜；這位Cybertron最後一任的Prime也在這一人一機磕磕碰碰的相處中，被Tony歸納入他那小得可憐的可信任圈子內。

「我的榮幸、Tony，」安靜地「聽」完工程師腦中飛躍的思緒，Optimus微笑著誠懇地說，「其他的Autobots已經注意到我離開基地的習慣，我想Lennox少校也是。」

「我覺得Pepper也開始懷疑了，」Tony抓著已經很凌亂的頭髮，「你知道她上次說了什麼嗎——」

「抱歉打擾了、Sir，Potts小姐的電話。」

Tony按下耳機：「晚上好我親愛美麗的Pepper Potts！⋯⋯啊？明天？我怎麼不知道？⋯⋯親愛的這點小事不需要我⋯⋯真的、我現在沒空⋯⋯哦，Optimus來了，我們正在進行著非常私人的——Pepper！我說過了我們不是那種關係！！」

一旁的Prime噗哧一笑，工程師對他翻了個白眼。

「⋯⋯Pepper、Pepper、Pepper！我再喜歡機械也有個下限好嗎⋯⋯什麼叫我沒下限？Pepper親愛的妳太傷我心了！罰妳明天一早給我帶一打甜甜圈！⋯⋯什麼什麼？⋯⋯我都說了我不去！⋯⋯Optimus不是我的——！喂？！Pepper？！」

Optimus已經笑彎了腰，低沈的笑聲迴盪在闊大的車庫中。Tony摘下耳機隨手丟桌上，瞪著那個還在笑不停的領袖：「這就是她上次說過的。你笑夠了沒？」

「咳，抱歉，」Optimus還是繼續笑了差不多半分鐘才消停，當上領袖時間太長，經歷了太多的戰爭，他很少能這樣開懷大笑。和Tony相識的兩年期間發生過不少開心的事情，讓Optimus能暫時放下領袖的擔子，享受一般人的生活。

「等你家的誤會了來審問你時看還笑不笑得出來，」Tony憤然使力跟零件較勁，突然加重的力道對於高大的領袖來說微不足道。

那也應該會是很久之後的事吧、Optimus心想。越少人和TF知道他們火種鏈接的事、越好。除去SI、Iron Man這些，Tony現在還要把精神花在All Spark信息上，本來已經寥寥無幾的空閒現在一點兒也不剩了，實在沒有更多的精力來擔心能夠信任誰、以及他人知情後的生命安全。Optimus不樂意對自己的部下隱瞞如此重要的事情，但他尊重Tony的意願。

Optimus身上的損傷很輕微，不出兩個小時便全部修好了。之後一人一機又聊了一會兒天，Tony建議看電影給Optimus補一下人類社會的發展。結果還沒到二十分鐘，幾天沒休息的工程師在沙發上倒頭大睡。領袖給他蓋好毛毯，坐到一邊在JARVIS的陪伴下看完電影後，變回卡車進入短暫的充眠。

至於第二天紅藍大卡特地去買了一打Randy's甜甜圈，Pepper一大清早闖進來看見Optimus端著盒子、Tony在一旁吃得津津有味，女CEO表示這一人一機虐死單身狗、工程師再度表示他們真不是一對，Autobots領袖樂看兩人的有趣對答，這一切都是後話了。

 

 

－01 END－

 


	2. Chapter 2

[時間線：TF2 Optimus死後]

 

嘿、Optimus，我反應堆被拿走的時候⋯⋯對你來說是一種怎樣的感覺？

⋯⋯我能感受碎片侵入血管，你的呼吸困難，行動受到阻礙。

也就是說我的感受會直接投影到你那去？

是的。但不止這些。逐漸我接收不到周圍的影像，一點點被白色包圍，腳下踩著慘白的沙。但你並沒有真正的死亡，只是失去意識，我依然能感覺你心臟的跳動，還有周圍大家的呼喊。

不是什麼好的經歷啊。

的確不是。

 

＊ ～ ＊ ～ ＊

 

Tony的周圍一片慘白，身下是軟軟的沙子，像是隨時會將他吞沒。他不知道自己在這躺了多久，腦中一角知道自己人在馬里布的別墅中，知道Pepper在搖晃他，聽到Rhodey在呼叫他。平躺著，Tony臉朝向左邊。Sam在他眼前。

『Sam⋯⋯逃，快逃⋯⋯』

年輕男孩的臉消失了。出現在自己面前的是一面鏡子。映出的是Optimus，和他黑洞一般的光學鏡。

不⋯⋯哦、不⋯⋯不不不不不這不是真的絕對不是真的。

後腦一陣強烈的刺痛。Tony猛地閉上雙眼，All Spark的信息在他腦中以前所未有的速度運轉起來。知識似若衝破他額頭而出，劇烈的痛楚令Tony抽搐地翻身、臉埋入沙子中。頭部像是要爆炸一樣，他不自覺地按住兩邊太陽穴。

他必須站起來。Tony發出怒吼，強迫自己慢慢睜開眼睛，幾十個Cybertron文字重複出現在眼前。All Spark要告訴他什麼。

「JARVIS！給我Prime的文字！」

瞬間所有Prime的語言文字投影出來，將Tony緊緊包圍著。以他能及的最快速度Tony指出All Spark告知的話語，當最後一個字被選中後，痛楚從他身體抽離，好像從來沒有過一樣。失去了支撐著自己的力量一般Tony往後到去，兩雙手接住了他。

Pepper和Rhodey。CEO好像是哭過一般，雙眼紅腫；上校臉上滿是擔憂，緊緊摟住自己的肩膀。在他們的攙扶下Tony坐到沙發上去。他將DUM-E端來的水一飲而盡。Pepper順著他的背，問：「你感覺如何？需要叫醫生嗎？」

「不需要⋯⋯」Tony把臉埋入雙掌之中，強迫自己將呼吸穩定下來，「JARVIS，侵入NEST網絡⋯⋯我需要所有消息。」

「已正在進行，Sir。」

「這是怎麼一回事，」Rhodey發話，「Tony，到底發生了什麼事？」

Tony拒絕回答好友的問題，安靜地坐著。很快JARVIS的聲音傳入他們耳中：「Sir⋯⋯NEST新澤西州空軍基地的監控畫面，請問您——」

「播放。」

空曠的跑道上，一群軍人圍在一旁，注視著天空中的C-17運輸機，鬆開繩索將一個巨大的軀體丟在他們面前，揚起的塵埃幾乎遮住了視線。從角落駛出的軍車向剩下的Autobots舉起武器。一個西裝男人下車拿著一張紙給少校，兩人之間似乎有著激烈的爭論。西裝男人轉身離去，少校叉著腰微微低下頭，顯得十分無助。

「啪！」杯子穿過投影砸在牆上，Pepper和Rhodey震驚地望著憤怒的Tony，DUM-E也被嚇得原地轉圈，似乎以為自己做錯了什麼。

「我需要一個人靜一靜，」大宅的主人平淡的語氣卻讓兩位好友毛骨悚然，但他們深知Tony的個性，明白JARVIS會監控著他的一舉一動，兩位好友離開車庫。

這不是真的。這一瞬間他恨透了All Spark。將信息全部「上傳」到自己腦中，靜靜地等待反應堆激活它們，與Optimus無意中建立了火種鏈接，讓領袖承受了反應堆被拔出來的痛苦，現在又讓Tony承受Optimus的死。不不不⋯⋯Tony拒絕相信Prime就這樣離開了。

「你不能任性地搗亂了我的生活後又一走了之，」似乎是對Optimus，又似對All Spark抱怨，工程師喃喃自語。

Tony視線回到漂浮空中的文字。Optimus曾教他如何解讀它們；這個只有最年長的TF以及Prime們懂得的語言，就像古中文一樣，每個文字在不同的排序下蘊藏著不同的信息。他碰了碰胸前的反應堆，想起在與Optimus建立起火種鏈接後，那一圈圍繞著反應堆的Prime的文字；Tony拉開衣領低頭尋找著，那些文字還在。

「我不相信這就是結局，」工程師快步回到電腦旁，「JARVIS，調出所有相關檔案，監控錄像也好、新聞什麼的，總之關於⋯⋯你知道我的意思，我都要知道。Optimus拼了命從Megatron手下保護Sam；這小子肯定知道些什麼才會被Decepticons追殺，以至要全球通緝他。連上SI所有的衛星進行臉部追蹤。」

「Yes、Sir。」

 

＊ ～ ＊ ～ ＊

 

Sam宿舍房間內、身上出現的文字，以及他和一行人目前的地點，還有All Spark「告訴」Tony的，都指向了同一個答案。JARVIS入侵到Lennox小隊以及Autobots共用的通信網絡時，Tony已在一半路程上。

「拜託告訴我你們準備在亞喀巴海灣空投降落，」不等對方開口Tony先奪下話語權，「如果有麻煩我很樂意經過幫你們調整一下方位——」

「等等、等一下，你誰？」Lennox打斷他的話。

「Iron Man。」

「Mr. Stark？」一聽是這個名字所有士兵連同Autobots都停下動作，「你怎麼知道這條網絡——」

「Optimus給我的，只是沒用過而已，說起來我居然現在才記起它的存在早知道我就不用大兜圈地——」

「Optimus給你的？！」一旁的Ironhide終於忍不住喊了出來，他和其他Autobots沒少懷疑過自己的領袖跟這個人類什麼關係，一聽到領袖竟然把這麼秘密的通信網絡都告訴Stark了，年長的武器專家不敢相信地大吼。

「Ironhide對吧？你的重點搞錯了。重點是！你們是不是準備把大個子按照Sam說的空投到那個地點？」Tony在另一邊急躁地大吼，「我現在在半路上，你們做好準備了、Decepticons正追著來，All Spark碎片投影給Sam的信息是隱藏在地球上另一個能量源的地點，而Decepticons跟Fallen想搶到那個能量源。如果我理解沒有錯的話那能夠讓Optimus重新啟動。知道了嗎？還有Galloway是不是在飛機上，告訴那傢伙他會為對你們說過做過的不敬負責——」

「Galloway掉下去了，」少校在Stark式的連番語言轟炸中終於找到個打斷他的切口。

「——我不想知道你怎麼做的但干得很好，」Tony哼了一聲，「等會見、再聯絡，」說罷切掉了通訊。

Stark的聯絡來去匆匆，猶如狂風過境，留下一群困惑的人類和TF。最先反應過來的是Ratchet，他以平淡的聲音平靜表示：「如果Stark的話都是真的，這些都過去後我們有必要逼問一下他和Prime。」

大家一致點頭同意。但現在，他們有一場戰鬥要打。

 

＊ ～ ＊ ～ ＊

 

「SAM！」

那個不要命的小子不顧Lennox和Mikaela的叫喊，離開保護著他的Epps身邊，握緊他手中的那一小包寶物，就像雙眼只看得到那個目標一般，向著大家拼命要守護著的那具鋼鐵軀體狂奔。

Megatron於濃霧之中現身。他的目標也只有一個。

Iron Man在空中一個翻身，將所有能源加在推進器上，火紅的身影穿過Decepticons的軍隊，穿過瀰漫的濃煙，從破壞大帝的手臂下經略而過，張開雙臂將年輕人緊緊護在懷中。敵首的攻擊在身旁落下，激起的爆炸衝擊力將他們彈飛得更遠。Tony背後傳來熾熱的熱能，頭盔的顯示儀上不斷出現紅色警報，但他沒有去管它們，他只知道自己絕不能鬆手，直到Tony後背撞上巨大的硬物，然後翻滾下來，停住。

「噢天哪⋯⋯Tony！」年輕男孩的驚慌叫聲和搖晃著自己的動作使得Tony沒有昏過去。他解開頭盔，額頭靠著身邊的硬物，這觸感是⋯⋯Tony睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是佈滿了灰塵的火焰紋。

「領袖模塊——！」

從小包裂口處散落的晶瑩塵埃隨風颳起，在Sam與Tony中間，像是被他人控制一般，形成一個小龍捲風，兩個人類同時伸手觸摸。在指尖觸碰到時，塵埃突然散開，如對兩人的思想作出回應一樣聚攏在一塊，形成了閃著銀藍光的領袖模塊。

「Sam，去吧，」身體上的重量使得Tony無法馬上站起來，他催促著眼前的年輕人去完成他們的使命。Sam不假思索拾起模塊，一瘸一拐爬上鋼鐵軀體。也許是體內All Spark的緣故，Tony能感應到模塊接近熄滅的火種，他一手搭上領袖露在外的手指，等待著一瞬間。

那種感覺就像反應堆重新嵌入身體，被禁拒在心中的洶湧情感突然有如找到了出口，沈默了幾十個小時的「鏈接」另一端為他開放，而對方的也朝他湧入。像極了他們第一次建立起「火種鏈接」。但這次沒有了震驚與猶豫。

「歡迎回來，」工程師微笑著說了一句。

「你們為我而來了。」

「誰會捨得丟下你不管呢，」Tony翻了個身，視線對上Optimus的光學鏡，「不過這種事別來第二次了。對心臟真的不好。」

「你能站起來嗎？」Optimus把工程師扶直，後者擺擺手。

「等鐵甲自我修復功能完工了大概可以，得花個——」

話音剛落他們頭頂上閃現了一個陰影，Optimus來不及反應，來者一腳把他狠狠踩在地上。那個TF將手杖插入領袖頭雕旁，引起的反重力將周邊每個人都振飛了老遠，除了Tony；Fallen將他握在手爪中，邪惡的Prime以大拇指指尖頂著反應堆，上方漂浮著領袖模塊，一邊的尖端正對著反應堆、照出一圈Prime的文字。

「這可是意外驚喜啊，」Fallen猩紅的光學鏡閃爍著，「原來那小子只是個誘餌。你才是真正的寶物。」

Tony一肩傳來穿心的痛感——Fallen的權杖刺入了Optimus右肩膀中，年長的Prime輕蔑地看著腳下動彈不得的領袖，帶著Tony瞬間移動至裝載了能源收割器的金字塔頂端；Megatron就在他們對面，恭恭敬敬地向他的師長行禮。工程師眼睜睜望著領袖模塊被推進收割器中，Fallen的紅色光學鏡近在咫尺。

「你們的太陽將屬於我。喔別怕、你也是，」年長的Prime陰深的獰笑沒有給Tony帶來絲毫安慰，「All Spark的容器。現在你是我的東西了。」

「呃，我拒絕，」Tony裝著冷靜的開玩笑，「你長太醜了，我是外貌協會的。」

Fallen握住他的力道由於脫口而出的話加深：「別得寸進尺、人類；即使你是珍貴的容器，你若無禮，我也能奪走All Spark的記憶後將你毀滅！」

「你威脅我？你知道上次威脅我的人什麼下場嗎，」Tony管不住自己的嘴巴，這個時候還有勇氣反駁敵人，「如果能隨便就拿走All Spark的記憶早落在別的TF手上了，還能輪到我嗎？」他驕傲地看見Fallen光學鏡中透露出的一點點驚訝，「喔⋯⋯你以為我看不懂記憶，真不好意思，我有個最棒的老師——」

「Optimus Prime⋯⋯是你的火伴！」

「很遺憾、是的——」

幾發炮彈直轟在Fallen面甲上；火焰般的斧刀俐落地砍入抓住Tony的手爪腕部，邪惡的Prime因劇痛鬆開了手。工程師掙脫利爪，立即落入另一隻鐵手中；抬首見熟悉的藍色光學鏡近在咫尺，Tony輕鬆地打了個招呼：「親愛的、你來啦。」

 

＊ ～ ＊ ～ ＊

 

Tony快步走近為TF準備的停機艙，兩旁人類見他穿著鐵甲殺氣騰騰的模樣趕忙跳開、免得被不知名的怒火燒到。Ratchet正為損壞最嚴重的Arcee進行緊急檢修，其他TF皆為機體圍在附近，只有Optimus以卡車型態安安靜靜于一旁。

工程師在眾光學鏡睽睽下站定到卡車前，看著他走出鐵甲、舉起手意思JARVIS保持鐵甲的通電狀態，並開始掃描大卡的損傷狀況。Tony雙手環胸瞪了安靜的領袖很久，默默數著卡車上每一條刮痕傷痕，一邊心疼他的愛車一邊在心中各種把敵人怒罵了幾百遍——操你們這群Decepticons竟然圍攻Prime還敢把我家大卡打成這樣我剛給他洗的車打的蠟去你們的我他媽怎麼沒轟掉Megatron的火種艙真想去把Fallen那張噁心的臭臉撕得更爛——一邊命令鐵甲攜帶的納米機器人為Optimus進行內部檢查。

Tony伸手拍了拍前蓋，領袖在大家的注視下變形成機體狀態，半跪下向Tony伸出手，把人類帶到打開的火種艙前。無視一群TF的抽氣聲工程師只瞧了兩眼便了解到火種艙底盤的損壞程度；領導模塊為了重新起動Optimus的確是修復了火種和背部之間的主板和線路，但周圍的管道鋼板等等需要全部更換，這又引起了Tony一陣咒罵：「操他的Megatron！下次我要把他轟成爐渣！」

「Tony，語言，」Optimus溫和地提醒。

「在你讓我經歷了這一堆破事後？沒門，」以及Tony很想對Optimus生氣但又氣不起來，尤其領袖作的決定都是正確的，這讓工程師更沒辦法反駁，「看在你像個穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士一般在Fallen的爪子下幫了我一把，」他死活不會承認當時他是被救的那一個、即使事實如此，「姑且原諒你一次。」

在一邊忍了很久的Ironhide終于忍不住爆發：「我受夠了。Prime，解釋一下。」

「解釋什麼？」Optimus一臉無辜。

「你和Stark！每次你離開基地都是去找他——」

「也不是每次，Tony其實沒那麼有空。很多時候我是去看風景。」

「然後每次回來油箱都是滿的？車子也洗過——」

「Stark Industries的產業非常多。」

Tony裝著不可思議地插了一句：「你怎麼知道他油箱是滿的？每次他回來你都偷窺Opty嗎？？」

「Opty？？！」眾TF發出絕叫。

「那是我給他起的、我專用的，」工程師趕緊搶白，「我特權。」

「咳，」Ratchet還算冷靜地搭話，「這是做為醫官的習慣，每次Prime回來我都會掃描一遍。」

Optimus準備開口立即被Ironhide搶過話語權：「這還沒完、Optimus！你還特地去Randy's給他買甜甜圈——」

「只有我們在愛德華空軍基地停留時。」

「為了一打甜甜圈、兩個藍星小時的車程！還得算上塞車這種無聊事——」

「真沒兩小時，如果不塞車的話。而且也順路。」

「你甚至給了他我們的加密通信網絡——」

「關於這個，」Optimus作沉思狀、裝無奈，「就算我不給Tony早晚也能找得到，地球上的衛星差不多三分之一都是SI的，入侵網絡對他而言花的也不過是吃頓便飯的時間。」

「Prime！！！」快被領袖一本正經的回答搞崩潰的Ironhide抱著頭雕撕吼。剩下的人和TF一方面為武器專家默默點蠟，另一方面為聽到Optimus說出這種看似正經又有些曖昧不清的回答而吃驚。Tony笑得幾乎要趴在領袖的車窗上了，顫抖的肩膀顯示他非常努力地忍住不笑出聲。

「看吧，我就說你家的肯定誤會了。」

「嗯你是對的，但我看不出有什麼可誤會。」

「呼呼，你這是明知故問地裝。我替你家的感到滿滿的無力感。算了，告訴他們吧。」

Optimus將全部注意力轉到Tony身上：「你確定嗎？」

「一直瞞著你的同伴也不公平，」工程師拿出隨身攜帶的電筆，開始整理火種艙的線路，他用力非常輕以致領袖幾乎感覺不到異物的觸感，「Lennox是指揮官、有權知道，Sam、Mikaela和Simmons也可以，尤其是Sam、他救了你一命，還考慮到這小子看得到一部份Prime的文字。但這種副作用很快就會消失，畢竟他不是我這種的情況。之後也把這事告訴Pepper和Rhodey吧，免得他們再亂猜什麼，但你去負責解釋，嘿、我明明跟他們才是好友為什麼他們都信你不信我啊？」

聽著Tony習慣性的嘴炮又開始上線，Optimus的火種感受到溫暖的歸宿感。他乾脆坐下來背靠牆壁，找了個可以讓Tony穩當地站在自己外甲上的姿勢角度，回答：「因為你過往的檔案太糟糕？」

「喂你！你應該站我這邊的！」

「我一直都是。」

 

\- 02 END -

 

彩蛋一：

Galloway好不容易回到空軍基地。過去七十二小時發生的事讓他盛怒著去找Lennox少校。很好，他又找到徹底解除NEST的理由了，還有這群TF，他絕對要把他們趕出地球——

「少校！」Galloway遠遠地見Lennox與他人對話中，強行打斷他們的對話，「我就知道是你搞的鬼！這次你們完蛋了！全部滾回去迪亞哥加西亞基地！這些外星人也準備滾出——」

「我的基地，我的飛機，他們都是我的客人，」戴墨鏡的男人擋在Lennox面前，他摘掉眼鏡，「我想要誰來誰走，我說了算。」

Galloway僵在原地。Tony Stark。噢天哪，為什麼他在這裡！他是連美國政府都惹不起的人⋯⋯

Stark一掌把兩個信封重重地拍在Galloway胸口，力道之大差點讓顧問幾乎沒站穩。

「六個小時前這個基地正式成為我的資產，並出租給政府當作NEST的主要基地之一。喔還有，同一時間NEST也收到總統令繼續運行，對Autobots提供的庇護依然有效，」Stark嘴角勾出一個完全沒有笑意的弧度，「細節我就不說了，信裡都寫著，顧問先生。哎不對，你好像不再是NEST的顧問了，對吧Ms. Potts？」

「是的，Mr. Stark，包括在信件裡面，」他身邊美麗的CEO笑得有如春風一般。

「謝謝妳的溫馨提醒。那麼，」Stark戴上墨鏡，「我和Optimus還有個甜甜圈約會。你們慢聊。」

他瀟灑地一轉身，拍拍強忍笑容的Lennox的肩膀，走過Autobots時與Sideswipe伸出來的機械手擊掌。一直在車庫門口等待的Optimus，於Stark走到身邊前變形為嶄新亮麗的紅藍大卡，為他的人類好友打開車門，待工程師坐穩後緩緩駛離基地。

 

彩蛋二：

趁大家都休息了，Tony才悄悄溜進Optimus的休息間。

「所以，你藏了什麼？」工程師叉著腰。

領袖無聲地打開一個子空間，細心掏出一個銀色、微小的物體。Optimus將它放到Tony面前。工程師看得出這是個很小的TF，Tony攤開雙手就能捧得住；小TF縮成一團，似乎在休眠之中。

「這是？」

「TF的幼生體，」領袖以平靜的眼神注視著小傢伙，「相當於人類的嬰兒。」

「喔⋯⋯哎不對！你什麼時候搞到手的？」

「之前對戰時我發現它從在Megatron身上掉下來，就把它帶回來了。這應該是Decepticons培養的幼生體。」

「Megatron帶著嬰兒出戰？！」

「我認為這是個意外，」Optimus垂下頭雕，「⋯⋯他的確是個殘酷的首領，但他很愛護幼生體，」對上自己火伴不可置信的眼神，領袖補充，「我知道這聽起來不可思議⋯⋯」

「呃，每個人都有不一樣的一面，」Tony知道每次提起Megatron、Optimus心裡都不好受，趕緊打了圓場，「你比較熟悉他，你說了算。那它怎麼辦？我不覺得我們能把它還回去。」

「我想留下它。」

「為什麼我會不感到意外呢⋯⋯」Tony一拍額頭，「怎麼不找Ratchet？他應該更了解幼生體吧。」

「是的，我想他會很高興看到，」Optimus搖搖頭，「但我不覺得我們現在有能力提供安全的環境。」

Tony立即明白了領袖沒有說出來的話。除了安全，他更擔心的是人類學習到更多有關TF的歷史；尤其現在出現了幼生體，別說其他人，連Tony也對此感到莫大的興趣。一想到這，工程師也懂了領袖打的是什麼主意，瞇著眼道：「你要我養小孩？」

「是『拜託』。」

「你特麼開玩笑。」

「沒有。」

「Opty、我連自己都養不好，你是我『保姆』、應該很清楚。」

「不會啊，」領袖笑了笑，「我看DUM-E、U、和Butterfinger就好好的。」

「不行。」

「Tony⋯⋯」Optimus肩膀微微下垂，用一副被拋棄小狗的表情和語氣沈沈地喊了他火伴的名字。

「我去！這是犯規！陰險！太過分了！」Tony很想抱頭吶喊，他前世是闖了什麼的大禍今生才攤上這個偶爾會耍陰招的Prime，「不行不行不行⋯⋯我會不小心謀殺掉生命的⋯⋯」

這時，一直被捧在手心上的小TF因為他們的對話聲轉醒過來，半瞇的光學鏡透出紅光。它緩緩地揮舞著小爪子，似乎在空氣中尋找著什麼。Tony眼睜睜看著爪子越發靠近自己的反應堆，下意識想丟掉小TF以免它傷害到維持自己生命的裝置——

\- 不用怕，它只是在尋求依靠。-

Optimus的一隻手挽著Tony後背，在「鏈接」中安撫火伴的不安。一人一機凝視著幼生體的小手輕輕放到反應堆上，懶懶地伸了伸腰，將頭雕也靠到反應堆上，再次進入休眠。

Tony瞪著幼生體幾秒，又抬頭狠狠地、真的非常狠地瞪了Optimus很久，嘖的一聲、低罵：「去你的⋯⋯你敢說我不許爆髒話我就把它丟給你！」

「Tony，謝謝。」

「⋯⋯別指望我起名字，除非你希望我叫它『HEY』之類的。」

「『Hope』，我已經想好了。」

「簡直太老套，」Tony低估著，可他懂Optimus起這個名字背後的意思，敲敲耳機，「好吧好吧⋯⋯JARVIS，帶Mark 6過來。」

望著工程師心口不一地興致勃勃給幼生體作檢查，Optimus回到車載狀態，在Tony終於睏得抱著Hope在自己車廂中睡著後，也進入了休眠。

 

彩蛋END

 

TBC


End file.
